monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Moanica D’Kay
Moanica D'kay is a 2016-introduced character. She is a zombie and debuts as the antagonist of the movie Welcome to Monster High. She speaks with a Spanish accent, and is the daughter of the Zombies, or daughter of Zombies. Moanica wanted to search for humans to destroy and wanted to "take back" from the humans, but of course heroine Draculaura along with Frankie Stein wouldn't let her. Character Personality She is a zombie, but unlike most of the zombies seen in previous movies/webisodes of Monster High, she can speak and move like other monsters. She speaks with a light Spanish accent of Spain. Moanica lives in a cemetery, where she plots to raise an army of zombies to rise up against humankind. Unlike Dracualura, she doesn't like humans and wants to fight them. Moanica leads a small army of zombies, or zomboys. Appearance Moanica has deep grey skin and light green eyes with dark green tint or tinge, as well as metallic bright-dark purple hair, long and straight, with a single chartreuse-colored streak. Her clothes are overtly grunge: she wears a two-color tank top under a distressed grey denim vest with deep green blobs on it, with black acid wash denim jeans. Background Moanica's origins are unknown, but she fought humans for control of her cemetary home and despises "normies". When Dracualura, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Frankie come to recruit her to the new Monster High, she doesn't want to attend, and even wants to convert the ghouls into her zombie army. There's a fight between the girls and the zombies. The team make quick work of her slow zombies and escape from Moanica's cemetery, but Moanica and her zombies follow them to Monster High, since she was promised any monster can attend. Her motivations are seen when she runs against Frankie and Draculaura for school president under a campaign of "Monster Pride". She promises to drop out of the election if Draculaura can convince her favorite pop singer, Tasha, to sing at the school dance. The ghouls find Tasha, but Tasha is scared of Draculaura's fangs, so Moanica continues her campaign. Despite a close race, Moanica loses. Moanica then decides to kidnap Tasha to show the school how monsters are despised by humans. The students side with Tash and a fight breaks out between the zombies and students. Moanica attacks Tasha, but it turns out she's a monster too. Moanica retreats in embarrassment vowing revenge. Powers and Abilities She has the abilities of a zombie: * Immortal Conditions: Moanica is able to not die and stay "alive", just like any other zombie. She can be "staying alive" technically, and to live up in to centuries rather than only decades. * Body-Age Imprisonment:' '''Being a zombie, she can stay the same age (or at least have the body of the same age) for thousands, or even millions of years. Moanica clearly has this because she is a zombie. Unique Abilities Being a special kind of zombie, she has a few special qualities and abilities that most zombies do not have: * '''Ability to Speak the Main Monster Language of the Series':' '''Despite being a zombie, Moanica can be speak English like any monster and communicate easily with monsters whom do not speak "Zombie". (Of course, in the dubs in the other languages, she speaks the language of that dub, not English). * '''Ability to Speak Zombie': This is just a regular, average thing that Moanica can do, even though she usually speaks English. * Moving with Ease: Unlike other zombies, Moanica can move properly without slouching or being bent over. This is because she is a very dominant zombie. * Regular Speed: Being a dominant zombie, Moanica is not "slow" like many of her other ones of her species kind, including her comrades. * Claws: She has long, retractable claws she can use during fights. Skillset * Zombie Control: She can control a small army of preppy zombies, or zomboys, to do her bidding. It is hinted that zombies don't approve of her actions, but always listen to her orders. Timeline * December 17, 2015: Prototype pictures of Moanica are leaked. * March 24, 2016: Moanica's full name is shown on a listing on the Entertainment Earth website. Notes * Her name is a play on words, between the word "moan" and the name Monica. ** She shares her first name with Moanica Yelps from "Back and Deader Than Ever", Ghoulia Yelps's sister. * Her surname is also a pun, as the sound resembles the word "decay", the rotting process of a body. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Reboot Characters